


Javier Escuella X Fem!Reader X John Marston

by Cowboy_Canoodler



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler
Summary: You and Javier take a fancy to John, why not add him into your little sex sessions?





	Javier Escuella X Fem!Reader X John Marston

A soft morning encompassed the camp, with light birdsong from the neighboring trees, the faint smell of coffee lingering within the breeze tempting the sleepers from their dreams. You lay there within your confined tent with your lover, Javier, his arms wrapped around your torso and his nose nuzzled into the base of your neck, the soft breathing of your lover brought forth a wave of serenity and that all familiar feeling of ‘safe’ and ‘home’. You shifted under the blanket, stretching out your arms and taking a deep breath as your body began waking up for its day, it couldn’t have been any later than 6:30 with the lack of noise coming from your neighbours.

As you moved and shifted the calm atmosphere in your home, a familiar figure awoke from his slumber. Your lover making quite, stifled grunts and moans as his eyes opened against the morning sun. His hair was perfect even though it was slightly tousled from his sleep, his skin soft with a slight amount of stubble surrounding his moustache. Javier grunted as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, his expression shifting between annoyed to soft and happy as his eyes looked into yours.

“Good morning beautiful” Javier smiled at you, his cheeks and eyes radiating a happiness that can only be found in love. The feeling of knowing that someone you love loves you equally, that calm yet excited feeling you get in your chest when you stare upon their sleeping form, a feeling everyone knows at some point in their lives, yet not everyone cherishes it.

“Good morning my love” you had already turned your body to face his, the arch of your nose resting against his chin, your hands on his chest, lungs taking in that familiar scent that calmed you. “Did you sleep well?” you asked.

“With you? Of course I did” he was always such a sweet talker, in private or public, and it always made you melt.  
“You charmer” you nuzzled your nose into his chin slightly before placing a gentle kiss on it, a smile still faintly on your face.

“Only for you, mi amor” Javier accepted the kiss before pulling his head back to look you in the eye, “I am the luckiest man in the world to wake up to you every morning, truly”

“I could say the same you know” 

“That I’m the luckiest guy in the world?” Javier joked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, laughter teasing at his lips.

“No!” You exclaimed patting your hands against his chest and exclaiming a laugh, “I’m the luckiest in the world” you used your hand, now resting on Javiers chest, to push yourself away from your lover, a smile on your face as you joked and laughed.

“Oh I see” Javiers smile hadn’t left his lips since he first saw you that morning, he closed the gap between you both and pressed his lips against your neck, soft and fleeting, but you leaned into it and Javier reacted, his kisses were increased they were now hard and playful. He moved his body atop of you, arm now beside your shoulder, knee between your legs, lips still attacking the crook of your neck. Giggles encompassed both of you as your bodies reacted to one another, hands making their way around skin and clothes and straight to the points you both knew each other liked best, the spots that brought pleasure, pain, and laughs.

“Javi! Amor!” You laughed and kicked your feet along with his tickles and kisses, snorts sneaking past your fit of chuckles and making their way into the love-filled air. “We have to get up!” You placed your hands on his chest and pushed Javier away slightly, forcing him to part from your neck and look you in the eye, a smirk plastered on his face, he knew exactly what he was trying to do and it almost worked.

“Si?” he asked his question nonchalantly, playfully coy and coyfully playing along with his own ideas.

“As much as I want to ‘play around’ with you this morning” you said, using your fingers for emphasis, “I can hear people moving around and I’d prefer our orgasms remain slightly private” Javier raised an eyebrow but inevitably agreed.

“I suppose you’re right, though I’m they’ve heard us already you know Y/N” Javier said as he shifted his weight and lifted his body so as he was resting on his knees, his smirk still rampant as he shrugged away your argument.

“Come on, lets go get some coffee” you replied as you pulled your legs from under Javier and threw the covers from yourself, legs swung over the bed and you stood with a hefty groan.

The morning had been so surreal that you had forgotten your own plagues, as you stood bones clicked and muscles strained. You bundled your hands into fists and placed them at the crook of your back, pushed and heard several of your bones click once again, a low groan followed by a sigh echoed through the tent.  
“That’s not healthy you know” Javier remarked as he rifled through his clothes and accessories.

“Meh, neither is a gunshot, I’ll take this any day” You walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed a shawl from the end of the cot. As you walked out Javier blew a kiss back before he proceeded to get ready for the day.  
-  
It was midday, you stood aside your horse and groomed out the mud and dirt from their hair. A pair of slacks and a buttoned up shirt with your gunbelt and a plain pair of boots was your outfit for the day. Cowboy sophistication at its finest.

“Why don’t you come into town with us today John?” You heard Javier in the distance talking with Mr. Marston, who had, yet again, argued and broken up with Abigail. You had no idea how they even worked and, if truth be told, had always fancied a night within his arms, but after you started your relationship with Javier those thoughts had been deeply locked away.

“I don’t want to intrude Javier, you with yer girl and all”

“She really won’t mind, let’s ask” Javier raised his voice to grab your attention, “ay, honey!”

“Yes my love?” You turned around and came face to face with, very gorgeous, men.

“Mind if John here tags along to our visit to the local saloon?” Javier butters you up by running his hand through your hair, it was redundant as you would love nothing more than John to “accompany” you both.

“I think it would be lovely” You replied with a smile.

“Only if you really don’t mind Miss Y/N” John, poor sweet John, looked rather frazzled at you accepting the invite, you could only slightly make it out under his gruff outward appearance.

“She’s fine with it, come on let’s go!” You all saddled up and began to ride out.

15 minutes later, around halfway through your journey, Javier pulls his horse back and trots alongside you, as close as his horse can comfortably be along yours.  
“Everything alright with John, Javi?” You asked, slight worry in your voice.

“Si si he’s just, Abigail is annoying him and not that I don’t see her side but a guy has to have a break every now and again… and I may have had something in mind when I asked him to come along” Javier is snide, he has a plan for what’s going to happen, and from the tone of his voice you’re going to love it.  
“Well, don’t keep me waiting” You side-eye Javier with a small smirk on your face.

“He needs a little-” Javier moves his hands around as he thinks of a way to say what he wants, in a way that you’ll agree to.

“Release?” The remark is just as snide as Javier had been before, you looked over and Javier was wide-eyed and mouth slouched open.

“Si, you knew?”

“I don’t like to admit it but John is a very attractive man, not more than you Javi” with a chuckle you placed your hand on Javiers thigh and gave him a cheeky wink. “We’ll corner him in the saloon there’s no way he’ll say no to both of us my love.” Javier laughed and gained the attention of John, who had trotted rather far ahead of you both.

Javier bared his teeth and bit his lip before remarking, “I like the way you think Amor” You both smiled and kicked into your horses to a gallop for the nearest double bed you could all find.

The town was quiet when you rode in, the three of you didn’t give any reason for suspicion, just a group of friends there for a drink. Atmosphere in the bar was non existent, a few dregs of alcoholics drinking before the usual riff raff make their way in, piano player at the start of his set and playing his tunes happily; it was the perfect set-up for your three-way rendezvous. John walked over to the bar and ordered you all 3 whiskeys, removing his hat and furrowing his brows to the new found lighting.

“We’re taking those whiskeys to a room thank you” you walked up alongside John, who was now furrowing his brows in a questioning manner, and threw a couple of dollars onto the bar. The barman nodded in response and gave you a key, of which a ‘2’ was engraved.

“A room?” Johns voice was shrill and high, taken by surprise as you and Javier turned him around and marched him up the stairs.

“We have a little something special planned for you amigo” Javier’s voice melted within your ear, the way it was low and sultry towards John, and you, it sent waves spiralling through your spine.

“It’s something good John, don’t worry” you moved your lips close to his ear and whispered, “you’re sure to enjoy it” before kissing the skin fleetingly.

After pushing John up the stairs and to the room you unlock the door and show the men to the final destination. A half cleaned room with a double bed and a dresser with a  
mirror resting above it.

“Are you guys gonna tell me what the hell’s going on now?” John walks into the room and turns around, his teeth bared as he watches you close the door and lock it.

“You need a release John, no need to snap at us just ‘cause you’re not getting any” the key is left in the door and you take a few steps forward, smirking with half-lidded eyes.  
“Exactly, we know how long it’s been since you were able to...express your desires” Javier steps behind you and places his hands on your hips.

“What on earth are you two talkin’ about?” John scoffs and folds his arms, face lying about his non-chalant take on this.

“Come off it John, when was the last time you cleaned the pipes without your own hand doin’ a solo gig?” you tease John as your hands work their way up your body, one running over the cloth of your stomach and breast and the other raised and resting in the crook of your neck.

“Javier I aint about to let your girl cheat on you”

Javier recoiled and removed his hands before stepping to the side of you and walking over to John, you follow a step behind. “Who says she cheating on me?”

“Well isn't she if we-” John steps back but before he finishes his sentence his knees hit the bed and he’s sent back, bed posts creaking under the new weight.

“We’re both going to be releasing you John, if you want that of course” Javier takes one more step forward and leans down, his hand resting underneath Johns chin, thumb atop his parted bottom lip. You on the other hand step around and kneel behind John, your hands moving along onto his shoulders, the sensation sending a wave through Johns spine.

“Both of you? I mean, I’m not opposed to both of you seeing you both want to ‘n all” as soon as John registered what was happening he turned ravenous, his hands sliding up Javiers thighs to your lovers waist.

“That’s what we were hoping for” you replied in Johns ear before sliding your hands down his chest, a soft gasp escaped John as he leans back into you, melting along with your touch. Your fingers grace along his clothes, the tips caressing over the buttons slowly and sensually. A red flush dusts Johns cheeks as his parted lips breathe out his tensions and stresses, the atmosphere absorbing the negativity and sending it far away. This was all about sensation.

The clink of a gun belt alerts you to Javier, his hands working on the buckles and buttons that encased his body within the confines of fabric. You on the other hand return your attention to John and use your fingers to unbutton his shirt, lips dancing along his neck and ear as he gasps out in a desperate attempt to cover just how much he has yearned.

“You been lookin’ at her John? Hm?” Javier’s voice is drenched in playful sinning, the words dancing along the edges of jealousy and lust. Clothes lay crumpled on the floor, Javier is naked from the waist down, his shirt hangs open exposing his chest and stomach, John on the other hand has a naked chest, with your hands rubbing over the skin and his nipples.

“Maybe a little, what can I say? She’s a hell of a looker Javier” John parries back his response, another playful line in this dance around you.

“She can speak for herself, you know” without hesitation you jump into the dance, your body now off the bed and walking between the men, “She demands that you both undress her, right now.” Barking out your order surprised them both, but not for long. Javier quickly obeys and begins to remove the clothes on your top half, John follows suit and works on the bottom half, they worked well as you were naked in no time.

Nipples perked up at their new found coldness, Javier admiring your body and John admiring your dominance. “Take off your trouser and go further up the bed John” Javier looks over to John who was already obeying, his mouth slightly agape as he clenches teeth trying to remove his boots and trousers. You turn around and walk over to John, you place a hand on his chest and push his down so he’s lying face up.

“Get ready to use your tongue on something other than arguing, and you better make it good. I’ll reward you with something special if it is” You’re leant down, nose to nose with him and smirking, Javier hand rests on your hip before you turn around, raising your knee and placing your entrance over Johns face; before John can start working his tongue you sit down on his face, a slight huff before you feel his tongue licking against your clit.

Javier moans seeing your face contorted in pleasure, moans and gasps escaping into the air, your teeth biting against your bottom lip as your hips roll against Johns rough and ragged mouth. “You look so damn beautiful, you know that?” Javier places a soft kiss on your lips and returns to his full height, dick now erect and waiting for you, underneath you is John, his dick standing straight up to attention, before you knew it. Javier was in your mouth, cock filling your cheeks and saliva dripping around your mouth, one hand is pumping John cock, his hips rocking in return of his pleasures, your other hand supporting you in a fist of balled up blankets and scratchy covers.

You’re all a ball of moans and sighs accompanied with gasps and a choir of God’s name muttered along with eachothers. Your mouth full of Javiers cock, tongue working overtime to provide the same amount of pleasure that you’re receiving from John. Your thighs quiver and the muscles jolt as you feel your spine tingle with anticipation, heat engulfs your lower abdomen as your orgasm creeps up to you, shuddering moans as you remove Javier’s cock from your mouth and pant like a dog.

“John...hnn, please I oh god please make me cum, please” your hand stops and your hips rock along Johns mouth, riding his lips to the pastures of climax. Each roll of your hips let out a louder moan from your lips, just as you throw your head back and mumble out curses and sins Javier kisses your lips and encourages your climax.

“Come on, cum for me, cum for us” his voice is low and sultry and you nod in a desperate attempt to communicate with minimal cognitive function, just as you bob your head down the last step is taken and you scream out a high pitched shriek, your muscles contracting around John and juices dripping around his mouth, Javier hums in appreciation, his hand tucked into the crook of your neck, dick twitching in response to the show you’re putting on for him. John gasps for air, his hands resting on your thighs, fingertips digging into your skin in a vain effort to keep you stable as you shake and quiver over him.

“That;s it girl, you got it” amongst your orgasm you hear John’s words, the come down slow and hazy as John licks your slit every couple of seconds, elongating your orgasm as much as he could.

With deep breaths and a twitching clit you raise your head and let out a hearty sigh, looking up to your lover with a toothy smile. “Fuck me Javier, please” you raise your knee and let yourself off of John, who in turn places his hands at his sides and slides him self up the bed.

“With pleasure” you turn and raise your ass in the air, entrance dripping, waiting to be filled. You look back and bite your lips as Javier teases around, whetting himself before sliding in. You turn your head and look upon Johns dick, he’s hazy eyed and restlessly jolting for more pleasure. As Javier slides himself into you, you’re licking up Johns dick, your head jolts up and you yelp out a moan, Javier is low and growling as your hips slide back of their own accord pushing him as deep as he can go. He takes a moment before sliding out, the sensation driving you wild, but you don’t have time to appreciate.

John is in front of you barely held together as lust guides him and his impatience, your lips close around his tip, tongue licking the precum from him before you lay it flat and take him all in one go. It hits the back of your throat and you choke, the tiniest bit, making sure to keep him down there. John isn't shy about his moaning, from the second you took him to your mouth he had been moaning and panting like your prey.

Javier is thrusting into you and the clouds begin filling your vision once more, your orgasm coming easier this time. All three of you are messes, sweating out sins left, right, and centre. Javier curses your name with each thrust into you, the slapping of flesh echoes within the air, a veritable feast for any deity that looks upon your lustful souls.  
You part from Johns cock and lick his shaft as you pump him, thrusting from Javier just encourages the movements and maneuvers. Johns hand reaches into your hair and takes a fistful before forcing your head down onto him once more, he moans through gritted teeth and his brows furrow. With his dick hitting the back of your throat he cums straight down, no word of warning as hips buck and names are shouted along with gasps and moans.

Javier thrusts faster and faster, his hips dipping and forcing you to moan, swallowing Johns cum you remove his dick from your mouth and raise your body to be against Javiers chest his hips hitting against your ass.

“I’m close, so so close, kiss me my love” You obey and face Javier, lips kissing in a crime off passion and love. One hand raises to your breast and pinches your nipple, John, now out of his haze of pleasure, kneels forward and takes the other in his mouth. His hand flat on your sex and fingers rubbing around your clit, you pass a yelp into Javiers lips, both of you moaning along the peaks of climax, hips rolling into eachother before Javier promptly pulls out and cums in between your thighs, John continues to rub until you twitch and jerk once more.

The position doesn't change, you stay there for a little while just appreciating what happened. The heat of the room slowly cooling as the steam and haze is washed away, heaving breaths and sweaty skin filling the room.

“Let’s go and get a drink, I need one after that” You finally manage to say a few words to fill the silence, both men grunt in response and begin moving. Rags and clothes passed around between you all as you clean up, not knowing if the silence is awkward or just exhaustion.

“Hey” John cuts in, embarrassed almost. You and Javier look at him, and then eachother, and back at John with a unison “Yeah?” He replies as he buttons up his trousers, “Are we gonna be okay after this?”

Javier looks back at you and smiles with raised eyebrows, which you return, both of you nodding. “What makes you think this is the last time?”

Johns cheeks redden a little more as he smiles and and promptly coughs, “Yeah that’d be- yeah” you button up your shirt and walk to the door, unlocking it.  
“I’d happily take you in me next time, but let’s grab a drink first, I need a breather. How’s an hour from now?” You smirk as Javier comes up behind you and places a kiss on your cheek.

“Come on John, you don’t want to pass this up” Javier pushes you out of the door slightly and then pushes John, the members of the, now busy bar, looking upon you three with knowing eyes. You smirk, smack the mens’ asses, and walk to the bar, a spring in your step and a raised voice.

“Three whiskeys, I need a breather”


End file.
